Even The Strongest Aliens Can Be Gentle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Four Arms shows Tyina this with some help from Ally and Feedback. Request done for guestsurprise.


**guestsurprise, who owns Tyina, requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **I only own the Grant Mansion. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover, and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

 **A/N: This story takes place not long after guestsurprise's story "Metal Hearts".**

* * *

 **Even The Strongest Aliens Can Be Gentle**

Tyina glanced around the Mansion, wondering which aliens were around. As time had passed and she and her sister had been at the Mansion, she had gained several uncles and friends, but she was still unsure about some of them, especially Four Arms.

When she had first saw him, she was terrified, even when he was trying to help her calm down. Even now, she wasn't sure she wanted to truly meet him because he was huge, being twelve feet tall, and his muscles were intimidating. She knew if she had to fight him, she wouldn't last. He'd probably tear off her arms and legs. That made her shudder as she knew his muscles weren't just for show. Tetramands were pretty much the strongest alien in the whole galaxy and farther.

She suddenly tripped and felt a hand grab her metal arm. "Whoa, you okay, Tyina?" asked an all-too-familiar voice.

Tyina turned to see Four Arms had caught her from falling and she felt panic rise up, jerking her arm out of his hand and running away. "Tyina!" he called after her worriedly.

The young girl didn't answer as she ran, wondering where her courage was. She had learned to be brave from facing the Forever Knights in the past, but even she knew their weapons didn't even closely match a Tetramand's power.

Thanks to having a metal leg, she didn't tire as easily as a normal human would have, which meant she kept ahead of Four Arms pretty easily, even though he almost caught her a few times, but also got caught up on furniture and stairs, along with some plants and Tyina led him on a wild goose chase through the Mansion and the gardens. He suddenly got stuck on some vine-like plants and was forced to stop and untangle himself. This gave Tyina the advantage and she ran back inside, running up to her room and shutting the door, breathing hard.

"Whew! He didn't get me," she said to herself. "But, he might come looking for me."

"Who's looking for you?" asked another voice and Tyina let out a sharp yelp before seeing it was Feedback who was behind her.

"Feedback, you scared me," she said, trying to calm down.

"I didn't mean to, sweetheart," he said gently. "But who were you running from?"

She looked away and he gently turned her face to look at him. "Tyina, did you run into the Forever Knights?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head. "No," she said. "Four Arms."

Feedback cocked his head curiously. "Why were you running from him?" he asked, having a feeling it wasn't because it was a game. Tyina acted like Four Arms had been after her to hurt her.

"I…I'm…he scares me," she stammered.

Feedback looked thoughtful. "Why does he scare you?" he asked gently.

Tyina looked at him. "Because he's huge," she said. "He could rip off my arm and leg. He could…,"

"Whoa, whoa!" The Conductoid said, placing a hand over the young girl's mouth to gently silence her. "Hold on, Tyina. Four Arms would never do that."

She looked at him and moved his hand away from her mouth. "How do you know he won't hurt me? That he won't rip me to pieces? He's so strong, Feedback. I don't want to get on his bad side."

"Okay, first, because I know him; second, he's powerful, but would never harm a child in any way; and third, the only ones that get on his bad side are the Forever Knights, Vilgax, and the Incurseans that seek to take over Earth," said Feedback, but he saw Tyina didn't believe him and he thought for a moment. "Okay, how about this? I show you that Four Arms would never hurt you and you promise that you'll give him a chance to show you that you don't have to be afraid of him. If I can't show you that, then I'll personally make sure Four Arms doesn't come within a few feet of you. Okay?"

Tyina thought for a minute and then smiled. "Only if you can catch me," she said and took off with him not far behind her, but he caught her and hugged her and she let him as she trusted him and snuggled into his gentle hug.

Suddenly, a child's laugh rang out, making them both look towards the stairs. Feedback smiled as he recognized who was laughing. "Come on," he said and placed Tyina on his back to give her a piggy-back ride. They went downstairs and stopped at the entryway to the living room where the laughs were coming from.

* * *

Ally had come over to visit and was now trying to escape from Four Arms as he playfully tickled her. "FOUR ARMS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally laughed out.

"Sorry, cous, can't quite hear you," Four Arms teased as he tickled Ally's stomach and sides with all four hands, making her laugh harder before he stood up and picked her up, holding her over his shoulder and tickling her sides while one arm kept her in place, although she was squirming hard.

Feedback and Tyina watched as the four-armed alien kept tickling Ally, all the while making sure that he had a secure hold on her. The last thing he wanted was for her to fall or get hurt. Tyina was especially watching Ally, who was laughing, even when she protested. Finally, the red alien stopped, letting her rest as he sat down on the couch. Ally snuggled into his hug.

"I love you, Four Arms. You're one of the best," said the young girl.

The alien chuckled. "I love you too, kiddo," he said, hugging her with all four arms.

Feedback then gently pulled Tyina to stand by him. "See? Now if Four Arms wanted to hurt you, do you think he would have been playful with Ally?" he asked.

Tyina didn't know how to answer that and Feedback gently pushed her into the living room. "I hope there's a hug for me too, Ally," he said with a teasing smile.

The black-haired girl turned to him. "Uncle Feedback!" she said happily and jumped into his arms. He caught her and chuckled.

Four Arms stood up and went over to Tyina, who went to move back, but Feedback wrapped one antenna around her arm and gently pulled her towards the Tetramand, who placed his first set of hands on her shoulders while his second set of hands took hold of her hands. "Tyina, why are you afraid of me?" he asked her.

She hung her head and he gently lifted her chin up so that he could see the tears that were filling her eyes. He then gently pulled her into a hug, but waiting to see if she'd push him away.

Tyina wasn't sure how to accept the hug, but she suddenly felt the same feeling she felt when Eatle hugged her. She felt protected and safe. She looked up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shh," Four Arms shushed her, lifting her up into his arms and rocking her, something he always did for Ally when she was upset. Feedback and Ally smiled and let the two be.

Tyina finally lifted up her head and looked at Four Arms. "Sorry," she said softly.

"Hey, don't apologize for crying or needing comfort," he said gently.

She smiled a little. "Actually, I meant…,"

He placed a hand gently over her mouth. "I know what you meant, kiddo," he said. "I also know why you were afraid of me."

"You do?" she asked.

He nodded. "Eatle told me," he said. "He was concerned that you were scared of one of your uncles."

She sniffled and felt him wipe away her tears. "Tyina, one thing I would never do is harm a child or anyone I care about," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I promise," he said.

She smiled and hugged him. "I believe you," she said, sniffling a little.

He returned her hug and suddenly started tickling her sides, making her giggle as he then tickled her underarms and stomach. Tyina squirmed and giggled and felt Four Arms set her down on the couch and start tickling her knees, making her squeak cutely and try to protect her tickle spots, but he was relentless, but also gentle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT…AHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Four Arms chuckled as he playfully tickled the backs of her knees. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! You can't escape me! I'm going to tickle you until you give up!" He said teasingly.

With that, he went back to her stomach, lifting up her shirt just a little to reveal her belly button and suddenly blew a huge raspberry into her belly button. That tickled so bad that Tyina squealed loud enough to shake the walls.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAT TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she begged through her laughter, but Four Arms kept tickling her for a bit longer until he heard her breathing becoming erratic. That signaled him that she was at her limit and he stopped, letting her recover. She then held her arms out in a gesture of wanting a hug, but also to be picked up and he picked her up, hugging her and she returned the hug. "Thanks, Uncle Four Arms," she said.

"You're welcome, little one," he said, his voice both warm and kind as he carried her to the backyard where Ally and Feedback were playing tag and they joined in.

As Tyina watched Four Arms catch Ally and then catch her, she knew there was one thing she now knew about aliens.

She now knew that even the strongest aliens could not only be gentle, but also have big hearts.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I hope you liked it. Also, EmeraldMoonGreen had a request for you: Could you do one where Plex, Vamps and Shocks find out about the freak scar on Kristin, but she refuses to tell them what happened, and they end up hearing about what happened from their brothers and they try to figure out why she wouldn't tell them. And she says that she didn't want them to know what a freak she was. Also, she thought of nicknames to** **get back at Shocks for calling Kristin Kristy! She's gonna call him Pikachu from now on! And Plex is gonna be Mew. And Vamps is gonna be Zubat! (Reference to Pokemon). Could you please do that for her?**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
